Not Broken, Don't Fix Me
by Stratagirl
Summary: Being hurt by the one's you love about how you live your life. There will be a version two...possibly. Need to work on my summaries : . Enjoy!


_**"Not Broken, Don't Fix Me"**_

**Gundam Wing **

**One-shot**

**It seems that one-shots are my specialty, lol ^_^; . **

**Okay, so I got this idea while listening to the song "Hello" by Evanescence. The one line just really got stuck in my head, "Don't try to fix me I'm not broken." and then I thought...well what if I found a pairing and have one of them have parents that weren't so very accepting of them being gay/bi?? The parents I just noticed weren't even in this!! _. I'll have to fix that and write another one, a version two perhaps? :). So enjoy and happy readings to you all :). Toodles! :waves!: **

**

* * *

**

Quatre sat in his room scared and confused. His parents had found out he was Bi. That was that morning and it was now seven in the evening. The blonds father told him that since he was per say 'broken' he should spend some time in his room and find a way to 'fix' himself. Quatre laughed. "Broken..." and hung his head, his bangs covering his face. He knew he wasn't broken but that didn't stop his parents from locking him in his room, nailing his window shut and taking his cell phone away. The blond would have called his very good friend Heero Yuy. Seeing as his cell was taken he couldn't exactly do that. He sighed and picked out a book to read. Some thoughts ran through his mind as he opened the book, _What's next? Straight Camp? Or maybe talking to a priest because my soul might burn in hell if I stay 'broken'. _Just as he took a seat on his bed he heard a light knocking on his window. The blond went to the window and saw Heero.

"Heero!" the 18 year old shouted happily. The blue eyed young man put his fingers to his lips signaling the blond to be quiet. He then motioned Quatre to back away from the window. The blond watched with wonder as the brown haired young man placed a tool on the window, twisted it in a circle and then gently removed the cut out piece of glass. The piece of glass that Heero removed was big enough for a person to squeeze through. As Quatre climbed out the window a part of the window slightly cut the blonds cheek. Just as he knelt down on the flat of the roof the Quatre spoke quietly. "Heero, how did you know where I was?"

The young man to took the sleve of his shirt and wiped off the blood as it randown Quatre's cheek. "Your parents told me."

The blond gave him a look.

"Not literally." he replied as he lowered Quatre to a tree branch then leaped on it. Heero then lowered the blond as best as he could to the ground, them jumped down beside him.

"They told me you were sick." Heero said as they started to walk to his house.

"What?" the blond blinked.

"I know it wasn't true. We had talked this morning on IM. Plus we had plans for tonight. If you were that sick you would have called me."

Quatre sighed tiredly. "Their so afraid of what the neighbors might think." Quatre spoke sadly.

Heero looked over at the blond confused. The blue eyed young man stopped Quatre just as they were in front of the Heero's house. He had been an orphan for four years. Being alone didn't bother him but that all changed when he met the blond two years ago. Now he wasn't so alone anymore, again not that it bothered him. Since then, for reasons unknown to the quiet 18 year old, he has been very protective of the blond.

"Are you saying they didn't know you were bi?" Heero asked just awestruck at the notion.

Quatre's eyes moved to the side. "Yeah." he said quietly. The blond continued just as quietly. "I was planning on telling them tomorrow but-"

"-They found out." the tanned young man finished for the blond.

"Yeah." Quatre's lips quivered in both sadness and confusion. Why didn't they accept him for him?

"Why lock you in your room?" the tall young man asked as he tried to look the blond in the eyes.

"Because..." Quatre paused. "...they think I'm broken...but I'm not." he admitted whole heartily. At some point the blond had turned away from Heero. He didn't want his friend to see his face, his disappointment and sadness on his face.

Heero turned the blonds face to look him in the eyes. "No, you're not." he placed a hand gently on Quatres back. "Come on. You're staying with me tonight." Heero lead the blond into his house. They talked and Quatre welcomed the distraction from the problem with his parents. Heero made weird faces and talked how they should go out regularly. The blond agreed. Just as they got into a conversation about movies the lights flickered and then went out.

"Heero?" the blond said. The young man took hold of Quatres hand and squeezed it. "It's okay Quatre. It's just a storm. I'll go get some flash lights." Just as Heero got up to leave the blond hugged on his hand not wanting to let go.

The brown haired young man blinked. "Quatre?" he leaned down towards the blond.

Quatre let go. "S-sorry."

Heero headed to the kitchen and got two flash lights. When he returned to the living room he stared, not at the bright warm candle light but who was sitting in the middle of it all.

"Did you find the flash lights?" the blond smiled up at Heero as he approached Quatre. The brown haired man nodded. "Y-yeah. You know you didn't have to..."

The blond shook his head. "I know but I thought it would warm up the room." Quatre looked out the window as rain and hail pelted it. "It's cold out tonight."

A thought went through Heero's mind, _I could warm you up. _Thunder boomed just as the blond finished what he had said. It shook the house and a statue of a wolf fell off a shelf above the blonds head. Heero saw it fall in slow motion and dove to push Quatre out of the way. "Uff!" Quatre let out as Heero landed on top of him. The tall young man breathed heavily as he caught his breath. Beneath Heero the blond blushed like mad. He'd always imagined something like could happ with him and Heero but didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable. Heero's breath was even now. Quatre placed both his hands on the tanned skinned young man's back. "Heero."

The brown haired young man tried to weigh the actions he was about to make. No matter what he came up with his heart just wouldn't lisen. It was longing for the blond, needing his warmth and love, his heart and kind soul. Heero leaned down to the blonds ear and breathed warmly. "Quatre."

Which made the boy gain goose-bumps all over his body. Quatre's eyes widened. "Heero-" he was stopped by Heeros lips as they gently pressed up against his own. The blond moaned as the man above him pressed against his already excited body. Heero leaned up and Quatre followed. The tall man placed a a hand on the side of the blonds cheek and leaned in to his ear and whispered. "I love you." Quatre was brought into a gentle yet fierce embrace.

Quatre could feel Heero trembling. "Are you okay-"

Heero cut the blond off. "I'm fine. Just really happy right now."

Quatre completely understood. The blond hugged him back just as fiercely. "I am too. So very happy." and buried his face in Heero's shoulder. Quatre brought his face from the brown haired young man's shoulder and looked him in the eye...almost to say, _What should we do?_

"What is it?" Heero looked at Quatre, confused as to why he looked happy yet sad at the same time.

"What about my parents?" he asked as he looked to the side.

"Idoit." Heero shook his head. Quatre looked back at the young man as if to say _What?!_

Heero continued. "We'll make it work. We'll talk to them and it'll be okay."

Quatre climbed onto Heeros lap and wrapped his legs around the young man's waist and his arms around Heeros neck and they stayed like that for a few moments before they decided it was time to go to bed. It had been a long day and Quatre was emotionally tired.

As they laid down for bed Heero caressed the blonds cheeks. "And you know, if they lock you in your room again I'll shoot'em..."

Quatres eyes widened and he sat up in bed quickly. Heero just laughed. "In the legs. It'll only be temporary damage." the brown haired young man grinned amusingly.

The blond breathed a sigh and laid back down. "Heero!" and Quatre smacked him on the arm.

"Goodnight Heero." the blond said as he cuddled up to Heero.

"Goodnight Quatre." the young man hugged the blond to him and they molded to each other in a warm and gently embrace that would last through the night and into the bright, hopefully, warm morning.

The End!

* * *

**Okay so this all came to me in one day!! But it took me two days to get to posting it because in the mean time I was busy working on my other oneshot that suddenly today became a very short two chapter story, lol. I would have this posted up eariler but my computer freaked out on me and I was just tired that day, it was a long day soo yeah, lol. **

**It has been a while since I have written a one-shot all in one day! Lol. Okay so I don't know when they will be all posted...but I have like three or four one-shots to post up now!! _. So bare with me and I hope that you enjoyed this one. And yes, I realize that Heero is OOC but this is a AU one-shot, meaning none of the Gundams or anything like that exists. I haven't written a one-shot for this pairing in a while so it was their turn, lol. Have a great day everyone and happy readings and/or writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves!: **

**P.S. **

**I tried to make this longer but it just came out like this. Perhaps I'll make a part two. :shrugs: I don't know but for now it's just this. Later! :). **


End file.
